As a conventional method for cutting a glass plate, there are a method for cutting the glass plate with the application of a mechanical stress after forming a scribe line using an ultra hard material, such as diamond, and a method for forming the scribe line using a laser beam instead of the ultra hard material before applying the stress, as developed as an alternative to the above method.